1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a multi-band antenna, and more particularly to a multi-band planar inverted-F antenna.
2. Description of Related Art
Miniaturization is a trend for portable electronic devices. Thus, components inner the portable electronic devices become thinner and smaller. Antenna, a necessary component in wireless communicating device, is manufactured to be smaller and lower. And the space between the antenna and other components become smaller and smaller. Planar Inverted-F Antenna (PIFA) is a type of often-used antenna inner electronic devices. A typical PIFA always comprises a feed point and two radiating portions extending apart from each other from the feed point for working at different frequency bands. However, as the space between the PIFA and the other components is very small, the other components have negative impacts on the antenna, so that the antenna has a bad performance and fails to cover a broader band.
In view of the above, an improved antenna is desired to overcome the problems mentioned above.